


Grey Hair

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [9]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas discovers that Ashae has a few new grey hairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Hair

 

She awoke to feeling a warm mouth pressed against her jawline, tracing it with kisses all the way from her chin to her ear. Ashae kept her breathing steady, feigning sleep until she felt Solas nip at the tip of her ear, drawing a smile from her before she could hold it back.

Opening her eyes and seeing his face close to hers, with his own lips turned up in a smile, she knew that had been his goal.

“Why are you awake before me?” Her voice was scratchy, and her question broke in two when he pressed a quick kiss to her mouth. “That never happens.”

Solas lay on his side, his forehead pressed to hers as he ran a hand along her back, under the warm blankets covering them. “But I went to sleep far earlier than you did last night, and you were going to sleep the day away if I did not wake you, vhenan.”

It was true, Ashae had stayed up hours after Solas had fallen asleep, going over their plans for the Temple of Mythal. By the time she fell asleep, she could see faint tinges of light on the horizon. And she was definitely feeling the late night now, as she pulled the blanket up to her chin and let her eyes close again. “I’m the Inquisitor, I can have one late morning.”

Solas chuckled, pulling back slightly to press a kiss to her forehead. She felt his hand run through her hair, and she was almost drifting off to sleep again when his hand stilled. She felt his thumb brush a spot near her temple, and she opened an eye to see his eyebrows knitted.

“What’s wrong, ma sa’lath?” Ashae’s sleepy question seemed to surprise Solas slightly, though he quickly pulled his face back to a neutral expression.

“Ir abelas, it is nothing. I just…” He hesitated for a moment, his thumb still brushing her hair. “Did you know you have grey hair, vhenan?”

Ashae couldn’t help a small laugh escaping her lips as she raised a hand to the spot Solas was stroking. “Is that what has you so concerned?” She stretched her neck forward to place a kiss on the crease between Solas’ eyebrows. “I didn’t know, but it’s natural for me to start greying. I’ll be 30 soon, after all.” She reached out a hand and ran it along Solas’ smooth scalp. “Not all of us have such… thorough methods at hiding our grey hair.”

This drew a half-smile from him, but Ashae could still see a troubled look in his eyes. “What’s wrong, Solas?” She asked gently, trailing her hand down his scalp and letting it rest on the side of his face.  He shook his head and pressed a kiss to her palm.

“It simply took me by surprise, nothing more.”

Ashae decided to let it go, running her hand along his back now. “Some women use dyes to hide their grey hair.” She shrugged slightly. “I think I’ll leave mine. It’s hard to see, anyway, with my hair being so light. But I don’t mind turning grey, it means I’m on my way to old age.”

She felt Solas’ hand still again, and it crossed her mind that he might be apprehensive about getting older. She remembered his tombstone in the Fade, his greatest fear of dying alone. Ashae pulled Solas closer, pressing her cheek to his chest and laid still for a moment, until his breathing evened out and his hand started running through her hair again.

“It will be nice to grow old, won’t it?” Ashae asked gently, choosing her words carefully. “The Inquisition will be over and there will be time to simply relax and grow old… together.” Solas made a noise of agreement. Ashae felt her eyes growing heavy at the warmth and tiredness she felt, but she wanted to make sure Solas understood that he wouldn’t have to face his fear, not if she could help it.

“I’m glad we won’t have to do it alone.” She whispered, and they lay in silence until sleep took her.

Solas was thankful for the sleep that had taken Ashae into the Fade. He wouldn’t have to hide his tears if she wasn’t awake to see them.


End file.
